Boundless Inner World
The ability to possess a sentient inner world of limitless knowledge and power. Combination of Encyclopedic Knowledge, Inner World Creation, Spiritual Symbiosis and Absolute Wish. Not to be confused with Boundless World Creation. Also Called *Inner God/Omnipotence *Monotheistic Dimension/Universe/Multiverse Capabilities User possesses a personal, infinite dimension within themselves in which dwells limitless knowledge and power; usually personified by an inner alter ego. As an extension of the user's soul, this being is completely and irrevocably bound to the user, making it impossible to remove. The inner being, having the user's best interest at heart, protects them against any threat and empowers them to achieve their goals. Physical threats are answered with instant recovery and unfettered empowerment, while mental intruders will learn the meaning of Hell. Applications *Ability Nexus Internally **Self-Power Bestowal *Absolute Life-Force **Power Level Manipulation **Quintessence Force **Spiritual Force Manipulation *Absolute Storage *Belief Dependent Capability **Belief Empowerment *Claircognizance **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Epiphany Inducement **Instilled Knowledge **Living Database **Mental Evolution ***Knowledge Transcendency *Divine Empowerment *Empathic Summoning **Materialized Guardian *Existence Declaration *Fictional Material Generation *God Mode **Inner Power **True Form *Infinite Supply *Inner World Creation **Alternate Reality Creation **Fantasy World Creation **Nexus Creation **Personal Domain Creation **Personal Reality ***Mentifery **Supernatural Dominion ***Entity Lordship ***Meta Crafting *Living Anomaly **Freedom **Singularity *Living Conduit *Omni-Protection *Omnificence Genesis **Entity Creation (Unlimited) **Remaking *Psychic Feedback **Psychic Immunity **Mind Imprisonment **Tormentor *Power Anchoring *Reality Separation **Reality Departure *Self Sufficiency *Spiritual Perfection *Spiritual Symbiosis **Symbiotic Connection **Soul-Bound Entity **Soul Anchoring Variations *Belief Dependent Physiology *Imbued Godhood *Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Meta Summoning *Plane Physiology *Prime Source *Reality Dreaming Associations *Belief Dependent Capability *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Extra-Dimensional Energy Manipulation *Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation *Formless Mind *Metaphysics Manipulation *Sentient Power *Transcendent Connection *Transcendent Consciousness *True Power Aside from the power itself, Boundless Inner World may provide a credible basis and explanation for transcendent powers that appears beyond understanding, while being wielded by otherwise mortal users: *Absolute Existence : The Inner World acts as the secret source of the user's powers and self-modifications. *Absolute Immortality : When wiped out from existence, the user is simply reincarnated in the Inner World. * Absolute Wisdom : Since the inner world is sentient with limitless knowledge and infinite possibilities, it will indicate the user on what routes, actions, or decisions that would fit the best for the user. *Absolute Will : The users will is unrestricted, everything in their inner world is under the user command completely. *Absolute Wish : The user mentally draw a rough idea of the effect desired, then the Inner World decrypts their expectations via its infinite knowledge, and bring them into existence via its infinite power. *Boundary Manipulation : The user can manipulate the boundaries of their world, granting great and endless possibilities to do as the user see fit. *Complete Arsenal : The Inner World's limitlessness grants the user direct access to all powers. *Foreign Energy Manipulation : User can obtain as well as create and manipulate supernatural energies or materials from their inner world that are nonexistent, yet extremely almighty in the natural world. *Indeterminacy : Users within their world, their powers and strengths are beyond all concepts of scaling or definition. **Metapotence : Within the inner world, the user's power is beyond reason and understanding, as well; allowing them to do whatever they so please with no justification. *Logic Manipulation : The users alter ego always obeys their will, allowing them to perform any feats, no matter how illogical. *Meta Ability Creation : The desired abilities are constructed within, then transferred to the user or other people. *Meta Summoning : The creatures summoned actually emerge from the inner "pool" of infinite possibilities. *Subjective Reality : The Inner World overtake the outer world for a time, reshaping it to the user's desires. **Mindscape Materialization : Users can materialize their world into reality, allowing them to rule their outer existence as their new creator. *True-Self Recognition : Within this inner world, one understands themselves and gains a sense of universal enlightenment. Known Users *Ershin (Breath of Fire IV); via Deis *Rey yan (Chronicles of the Cursed Sword) *Eco (Dragonar Academy) *Command Cluster Coralian (Eureka Seven) *Virage Embyro (The Legend of Dragoon) *Miharu Rokujou (Nabari no Ou); via Shinran Banshou *Tokiha Misa (Notch); via Paradise of Illusions *Majora (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Arata Kasuga (Trinity Seven); via Ultima Index *Honoka Takamiya (Witch Craft Works); via Princess Evamillion *Minami Satoru/ Rimuru (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken); via Sage Gallery Everything Your Heart Desires.jpg|"Everything your heart desires is yours to take." Empowerment.jpg|Limitless Empowerment. God Mode Activated.jpg|God Mode Activated. I Will Protect You.jpg|"I will protect you." You Don't Belong Here.jpg|"You do not belong here, intruder." You Know You Want To.jpg|"You know you want to." Consequences.jpg Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Spiritual Powers